


Junk in the Car Trunk

by BioYuGi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Butt Expansion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: "On the fourth day of Bio's new perv reality~Large, swelling booty!~"Today's story is a tale of butt expansion and unaware expansion, based on https://www.deviantart.com/franktonius/art/Junk-in-the-Car-Trunk-791669972 by the artist https://www.deviantart.com/franktoniusI loved this picture when it came out, boy howdy it's a good booty. And Cindy's a perfect target for it. Gotta love reality-changing expansion, but for me, *someone* still has to notice. If nobody notices the difference, I don't get the point!
Relationships: Cindy Aurum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 9





	Junk in the Car Trunk

"You boys busted up the ol' girl again? Shoot, I'm startin' ta think ya'll just get her broken on purpose so you can come pay ol Cindy a visit." Prince Noctis sighed and scratched the back of his head. He looked off to the side bashfully.

"If Prompto were our driver, I'd say that wouldn't be far from the truth, honestly," the young man said, before crossing his arms under his chest. "Any idea how long this one will take?"

"This time? Aw, shoot, go grab yourself somethin' ta eat at the diner and I'll already have the girl shining and ready to go," she said confidently, yanking a rag from the waistband of her denim shorts and flipped it over her shoulder. "Naw, but seriously. Gimme, like, thirty minutes or so." The blonde smiled, and Noctis left, bringing his entourage with him to the diner across the street. Cindy whistled and looked at the car, taking off her hat to scratch at her head.

"Now what in tarnation did that boy hit to make such a bit dent?" she said out loud. "And make such a gunky mess! Her name's literally the Regalia, you think they'd actually treat it like royalty." Then again, she thought, as she looked over at the diner and imagined Noctis picking the vegetables off of his food. Maybe this was has they treated royalty. "Well, best get a move on, I got a reputation to upkeep," Cindy noted, before using her rag to start clearing away the sparkling, purple goo that had been sprayed over the hood of the Regalia.

After finishing their meal and coming out of the diner, Noctis went over to the Regalia to see how the repairs were coming. Already he could tell it looked cleaner from a distance, and as he approached, there were no signs of any dents or imperfections in the ebony vehicle's exterior. Cindy stood over the hood of the car. Her breasts, sumptuously exposed down to the bra, hung precariously over the hot front of the car, while her ass stuck out behind her. The strands of her thong were visible, perched up over her hips like handlebars.

"Ah, wow," Noctis said, trying not to stare too obviously. "Looks great, Cindy. Thanks for the hard work."

"Oh I appreciate that, hun. But I ain't finished just yet. I swear there's this little bugger of a stain I'm just strugglin' ta get out. Gimme a minute and it'll be pristine." The blonde bent down and pushed more insistently into the hood of the car. Noct's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to Cindy's backside. Her shorts were such small, needlessly tiny scraps of denim that he could already see the bottom curves of her butt cheeks. The way she scrubbed made her booty wiggle to and fro in a way that made it too fetching to ignore.

But, the more Cindy insisted on wiping away the purple gunk, the smaller her shorts seemed to get. The light blue fabric rose up, higher and higher, exposing more and more of her rump with each sway of her shoulder-wide hips. He watched for a while, mesmerized by the sight. It took her shorts getting so firmly wedged up her cheeks that they resembled a pair of denim panties for him to realize that this could actually be an issue.

Namely, Cindy's shorts weren't shrinking, they were just being enveloped by her cheeks fattening up. He put a hand up to his mouth to stifle his sound of shock and looked around for his friends for advice. But it was just him staring at Cindy's expanding caboose. He really wished Prompto had his camera right now, though the fragile friend of his might have passed out at the sight. Noctis himself struggled with consciousness as her rump swelled bigger and bigger the longer he stared. He thought her breasts had been the more attractive part of her body until now, but the larger her tush became, the more he was drawn to it until its value surpassed her ass.

"C-Cindy. Hey, what's going on?" he asked, not sure if this was a display to get a chunky tip from the prince. He did have a huge amount of gil burning a hole in his pocket, though. Those bounty hunts were quick cash jobs.

"Huh? Whatcha' talkin' about, sugar? I'm just about finished here, then we can get ta payment if you're so high-strung on making sure I'm paid for my services," she joked.

"No, it's not that. It's, it's um," Noct sighed, as her butt bubbled outward yet again, now pretty much her entire cheeks were visible. He couldn't see a strand of her panties either, they'd been sucked into the crevice between the two pumpkins as well. "Your butt. It's growing. Bigger, like, right now!"

"Growin'??" Cindy lifted her hat with the tip of her thumb and tilted her head backwards. She gave a look at her rump. It was visibly swollen, at least thrice as big as it was supposed to be. But when she looked at Noctis, she simply was concerned.

"Mister, you get yourself wacked with a Muddle spell?"

"Huh?"

"There ain't nothin' growing on me, hun. I've been packin' all this junk in my big ol' trunk long as I can remember!" She demonstrated her confidence in her words by smacking her ass abruptly, causing the jiggly fat of her cheeks to wobble around, first the left, and then the right, as the impact traveled across her ass. Noctis backed up a step, like her butt was about to reach out and grab him.

"Come on, prince. Think a gal wouldn't realize if her own ass was expandin' outta her shorts? Now, I'm flattered ya'll're looking. But if ya don't mind I'm proud of my work, and I gotta make sure the Regalia's spotless!" Cindy got back to cleaning up the car, pressing down with both hands and applying more cleanser to get out the odd spot. With her getting more aggressive, the jiggle of her booty grew even more impressive.

Noctis had to lean back and steady himself on a nearby gas tank as he watched Cindy's ass expand even bigger. She couldn't see that her butt was getting huger by the minute? Something was seriously wrong here, but he didn't know how to help her. Out of desperation, he even tossed a healing spell her way, but nothing happened. Her butt still expanded out, building up layers of fat that made the denim shorts get even more hidden between her cheeks. Cindy's movements began to look like she was twerking, her ass shaking up and down with a mighty sway that caused Noct's eyes to go up and down.

"Cindy, I'm not kidding! Your butt's still getting bigger. It's almost double the size it was last time!" he insisted. Cindy chuckled and stood up straight. Now that her back was no longer arched over, the shelf-state of her ass was even more obvious. It looked like Noctis could have balanced all four of his weapons on her rump without causing a single disturbance. A single cheek on the blonde mechanic was so big that Noct wasn't sure if he could reach from one end to the other with his arm.

"This again?" Cindy asked. She turned around and with a plop, placed her fat donk on the hood of the Regalia. Even as she sat, it still grew, inching her up taller. Her shorts should have been giving her a killer wedgie, but she didn't even seem to notice that. "Heh, now prince, I sure hope this isn't the first time you've noticed how much cake I've got packed into this thong'a mine. A girl's feelin's could get hurt if her pride and joy goes unnoticed for that long!"

"But, you didn't have this amazing ass when I first met you!" Noct reasoned. "Hell, you didn't have it half an hour ago. It's still getting bigger! What can I do to prove it to you?" he asked even as Cindy was pushed up further. Her butt looked so big and heavy that Noct worried she'd dent the hood of the car with her butt imprint. "H-Here, stand up for a second, I'll show you." Cindy rolled her eyes, but figured she'd entertain Noct for a bit. She placed her hands on her hips and sauntered over towards him, giving a very exaggerated sway of her hips. Her booty was so mighty that he could see the jiggle from the front, and when she spread her legs a bit, the bottom inner curves of her cheeks were visible between her thighs.

"Oh yeah? Gonna check out your mechanic's keister in detail, huh?" she asked, stretching her arms above her head. Normally such a movement would be all about enticing a young man into staring at her cleavage, but Noct was more and more concerned with Cindy's state of mind and swelling butt. Noct summoned his trusty fishing rod and held it next to Cindy's butt. 

"Okay, here's what we'll do," Noct said, bending down and getting his face close to Cindy's crotch. He put out the fishing pole and held it parallel to the ground. "Right now, the base of this is against your thigh here, right?"

"Right…"

"And if I reach out… I can see the size of your ass doesn't go past this point on my pole. You see that, right?"

"Course I do, shuge. A girl's gotta know what pants she can or can't fit into, ya know. For the record, most of the pants I've seen go into the 'can't fit' column." Noct's cheeks turned red as he envisioned her struggling to put on a regular pair of jeans like this. Just yanking, tugging, begging for a bottle of baby oil to slather over her thighs just to get the jeans up high enough to jump into them. Then ungraciously giving up the fight when it became obvious that the hemline wouldn't even make it up the first inch of her jiggly, fat ass. No matter how hard she tried to pack it in, or shimmy them up…

"Prince, hun, ya'll takin' a vacation down there? Most boys woulda preferred the other side," she reasoned. Noctis shook his head, even though she had a good point.

"J-Just waiting a bit," he said. Her butt grew further still. Down here, closer to the action, he could see her thighs had swollen up some as well. Like columns to support the giant orbs of flesh swelling on Cindy's body. Now he could see that her butt had extended far past the point on the fishing pole he'd pointed out, and he exclaimed in triumph. "Now look! Your butt's like, a foot bigger at least! It goes all the way down to nearly the end of my fishing pole now!"

"Huh," Cindy took a look. "Naw babe, that's the same point you were lookin' at before," she added with a shrug. "Though havin' a measurement of my trunk's a nice benefit of ya'll comin' ta visit. Most measurin' tapes ain't got enough give for what I've gotta shake," she joked, bouncing her rump to the side a few times, then alternating so the cheeks collided in midair. There was audible clapping of her gigantic butt cheeks as they smashed into one another. The sound alone made Noctis weak in the knees.

'Think of Luna, think of Luna, think of Luna,' Noctis told himself, amazed that he hadn't gotten through to Cindy. Whatever was breaking the size limits of what an ass could be clearly altered her mind as well. He was fascinated that her shorts hadn't yet split. Either they were made of the strongest denim ever, or the magic was changing them to better fit Cindy's ass. She turned around to get back to the car and her cheeks easily brushed up against the hard-on in his pants. He prayed that she didn't notice, as she went back to the car and gave it one more rub-down with a rag.

"Ha, there, got it. Welp, Regalia's all hooked up for ya. Ya'll ready ta pay?" Cindy asked, confidently placing her hands on the swelling mounds of her butt cheeks. Noctis gulped. He wasn't sure what to do at this point. He really should go grab Ignis and see if his friend could offer guidance…

But he didn't think Ignis would have any clue what to do when Cindy backed Noctis up against a wall until he fell into the nearby chair her dad typically used.

"Huh?! Cin-mmf!" Cindy quieted the prince by shoving her fat booty right up into his face, muffling his words as she shook her derriere all over the place. She placed her hands firmly on her knees and crouched down, using her booty to smack the prince on both sides of his head with well-timed smacks. Even from here, Noctis could tell that the mechanic's ass still grew, expanding with all its might as Cindy gave him a ridiculous lapdance.

Every urge in Noctis's body told him to shut up and let this happen, and that's exactly what he did, unable to hold back. When she reached behind her own gigantic rump and grabbed his hand, it only took a second for the young man to start spanking her with each timed thrust of her cheeks. Soon both of his hands were on Cindy's booty, either massaging the woman's hindquarters as she wobbled them to and fro, or smacking them with the palm of his hands to keep the motion going.

Cindy's butt was utterly monstrous. It would overflow the entire back seat of the Regalia, even with the front seats moved as far forward as they could go. A single cheek alone felt heavier than Noctis, so he was impressed that whatever did this to Cindy made her able to stay standing with a tush that humongous. He could barely wrap both arms around a single cheek, and when he broke down and shoved his head right in the middle to better enjoy himself, his hands ran in circles around the big expanse of flesh to try and touch as much of Cindy's rump as possible. The mechanic kept up her lewd display until she felt the telltale burst of moisture from Noctis's pants, allowing her to stop. She stood back up straight and smirked, tilting her head again.

"Whew. That's a good payment, far as I'm considered. You know just how ta treat a lady with a rump this huge, sugar," Cindy said with glee, giving a hearty thwack to her cheeks one last time for Noct's enjoyment. The blonde tossed him the keys, but in his dazed state they simply bounced off of his head and into his stained lap. "But next time ya'll come around, I don't wanna hear none of that 'your ass is gettin' fatter' nonsense. Can't be gettin' a girl's hopes up like that!" she teased with a wink. Cindy gave a thumbs-up and waddled away, her butt cheeks slapping together like mad as Noctis's friends approached.

"Well, Noct, did the repairs go according to plan?" Ignis asked, pushing up his glasses as Cindy walked away.

"R-Repairs? Uh, yeah. H-Hey, Ignis. Cindy…" He looked back to the woman who stepped into the threshold of the garage, with her ass about to join her a few seconds later. "Cindy's… got a big butt, right?"

"Urgh, crude as the question may be, Noct, yes. I'm not blind, you know. Cindy's posterior is… abnormally-sized. But her skill as a mechanic is unquestioned. I don't see the relevance."

"...No relevance," Noct muttered, wondering if he had simply gone insane or if the others had been dealt a mental whammy as well. "I just… needed a minute to recover," the prince admitted, standing up in a hurry. "Let's get a move on. And take some dirt roads… I wanna come back here soon."


End file.
